custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Best Songs (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Best Songs is a Custom Barney Clip Show and a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in May 28, 1997. It was a clip show of Backyard Gang episodes. Plot Barney, Baby Bop and BJ remember Days from Barney & the Backyard Gang & Barney & Friends (from: Season 1) Barney have old book of the days of singing and Dancing with his old friends. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ Songs #Barney Theme Song #Family in the Dell (Taken from: My Family's Just Right For Me) #The Animal Fair (Taken from: the Dentist makes Me Smile)) #Old MacDonald Had A Farm (Taken from: Three Wishes) #The Frog on a Log (Taken from: Campfire Sing-Along) #Apples and Bananas (Taken from: Rock With Barney) #The Happy Wander (Taken from: Going Places #S-A-N-T-A (Taken from: Waiting for Santa) #Sailing Medley (Taken from: Going Places! (1992)) #The Airplane Song (Taken from: Up We go! (1995)) #BJ's Song (Taken from: live New York City) #Listen (Taken from: Hoo's in the Forest) #Pop Goes the Weasel (Taken from: If the Shoe Fits") #The Clapping Song (Taken from: Everyone is Special!) #Here Comes the Firetruck (Taken from: I Can Be A Firefighter:) #If You're Happy and You Know it (Taken from: Imagination Island! (1994)) #The Rocket Song (Taken from: Grownups for a Day) #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly (Taken from: Barney's Up We go! (1995)) #Everyone is Special (Taken from: Happy Birthday Barney) #Yankee Doodle Dandy (Taken from: Rock with Barney) #You're a Grand Old Flag (Taken from: Barney In Concert) # #Barney & The Backyard Gang and Barney and Friends title card saying "Barney's Best Songs" Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in the new material of this home video was also seen in the new material of "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The Barney voice used in the new material of this home video was also heard in the "Run, Jump, Skip & Sing" album. *The Baby Bop costume used in the new material of this home video was also seen in "Fun and Games". *The Baby Bop voice used in the new material of this home video was also heard in "Fun & Games". *The BJ costume used in the new material of this home video was also seen in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The BJ voice used in the new material of this home video was also heard in the "Run, Jump, Skip and Sing" album. *The musical arrangements used in the new material of this home video were also heard in "Fun and Games". *Although this was a Season 3 home video, they used the 1990 Backyard Gang intro (with the same theme music from that intro), the same scene with the 1990 Barney doll sparkling about to come to life, some scenes from this video, and the "Starring" scenes are used (though Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Derek and Adam are not on the new material of this video, however, are in the clips). and the end scene with Tina hugging the Barney doll, and the Backyard Gang title card (used in Barney in Concert" and "Rock With Barney") saying "Barney's Best Songs". However, they used the current lyrics to I Love You. *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *On the Barney & The Backyard Gang title logo, it says "Barney Home Video" instead of "Barney & The Backyard Gang". *This is same verison of I Love You Song use from: (Barney's Once Upon a Time) & (Barmey's Sense-Sational Day). However this the last time they use this verison from Season 3. *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen going up to the treehouse with Baby Bop and BJ. *When Barney says "Hi there, everybody!", the sound clip is taken from the "Rum, Jump, Skip and Sing" album, except it has the "everybody" word added. *When BJ says "Hi everybody!", the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *When Baby Bop says "Hi everybody!", the sound clip is taken from "Once Upon a Time". *Anothet time Barney does not turn back to a doll, instead, after "I Love You", BJ says "It was fun, Barney!". Then Barney says "It was, BJ!". Then BJ says "C'mon, Sissy, we better go home". Then Baby Bop says "Goodie!". And then Baby Bop and BJ say "Bye Barney!" and leave to sparkle and disappear. Then Barney says "Oh, I just love to sing songs with you today. I hope you had fun too. I know you are very special to me, because songs are very special to me too! And remember, I love you". Then he says "Bye now!". Then, he leaves the treehouse. Then it fades to the end credits *The preview for this video is announced by Loonett from The Big Comfy Couch, and she works at Dallas, Texas, USA in the United States. Category:1997 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:Barney Clip Show